


It's Definitely Obsession.

by apprehensivekitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprehensivekitty/pseuds/apprehensivekitty
Summary: Sehun and Chen are neighbors, Sehun works as a model while Chen is the songwriter who always stays at his apartment. Both are pining for each other
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/EXO Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	It's Definitely Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).



“Baekhyun you little shit!!” Chen hisses with, attempting at his best to tone down his voice, not wanting to wake up his neighbors. He can clearly hear said accused friend laughing from the other side of the door while he desperately pushes the door open.

He should have been extra careful, considering being friends with Baekhyun for so long. He should know that said friend can be sometimes somewhat immature, playful and likes to prank. And unfortunately, yet again, he’s the victim of said friend’s endless pranks.

Being locked out of his own apartment at 11PM is not to be considered a joke yet Baekhyun considers this his best prank yet. Since Chen is undeniably a sane human being who care for others, he won’t stomp or yell like a madman knowing that it will wake his neighbors up.

Baekhyun – 1; Chen – zero (forever).

He is just about on giving-up after several minutes of gently knocking and calling out for Baekhyun when he hears a soft voice.

“Chen-hyung?”

Chen can’t help but groan because of course he’s gonna be facing him at this time of the night. After all, the man works late because of his job. And not to mention, they’re neighbors.

He turns around to look at Sehun who is clearly confused as to why he is outside so late at night when the man usually sleeps early.

“Hey Sehunnie,” Chen croaks, voice watery. He screams in his head, thinking to himself that looking pititful could be so difficult to resist.

“My best friend locked me out.”

He tells bashfully, as if that alone is enough to be considered as an explanation.

They settled inside Sehun’s apartment after a few tries of knocking, with the model doing it while Chen was so engrossed into the idea that he’d be sleeping in the hallway. It was a lost case. Obviously.

“I really don’t mind!” Chen protests, unable to hold back the whine building up in his throat from the embarrassment of having to intrude in his neighbor’s home.

Sehun and him have only spoken for a few times ever since the handsome model moved in a couple of months ago. At first, things were awkward, Chen being intimidated with the man’s cold looks only to later find out he was the complete opposite with his love for milk tea and chewy candy. Still that doesn’t mean they’re close enough to pay visit on each other’s house and conduct sleepovers.

Seeming to sense the discomfort and hesitation of staying in his apartment, Sehun tried to lighten the mood

“Look, I bet you’d also do the same for me, right? So let’s get you comfortable,” he smiles holding Chen’s hand leading him to the bedroom. “Do you want to shower?”

“No I’m good!” Chen blushes feeling weak at the strong grip of Sehun on his hand. The model nods before moving to his dresser. Immediately Chen misses the warmth of his hand, but not for long as Sehun is in front of him again pushing a shirt and some pajamas pants in his hands.

“Let’s change first before going to bed, okay?”

“What? Are we going to share in your bed? I can take the couch. I…I am more than alright sleeping on your couch.” Chen explains eyes wide. He likes the idea of sharing the bed with his crush but he might never fall asleep.

“Huh? Oh yeah definitely because the couch is off limits. It hasn’t been properly cleaned in the past 2 months. I don’t want you getting sick from the dust and it might ruin your pretty voice,” Sehun shrugs grabbing his towel.

“You heard me sing?”

“I do. Especially in the early mornings, waking up to that honey voice of yours. You’re really amazing hyung.”

“I’m totally not! Stop changing the topic. I could just sleep on the floor you know.” Chen argues, he is definitely going to kill Baekhyun for putting him in the predicament which he may or may not enjoy.

“That’s not how you treat your guests, hyung! Besides, I’ve really been lonely sleeping since my friend moved away. I have difficulty sleeping alone. So consider this as payment for sleeping here by keeping me company,” Sehun pouts. Honestly, Chen is having a hard time from squishing and kissing that pout away.

“Fine! I’m too tired to argue now. Hurry and take a shower so we can go to sleep already!” He huffs sitting on the bed.

“So demanding, hyung. I preferred it when you were all shy,” he says earning him a pillow thrown at his face.

With the idea that both men would be sleeping together, Chen expected that they’d be sleeping each other far away from the bed which happened during the first few minutes. But once the younger has fallen into a deep sleep, his body sensing that there is another presence in the bed unconsciously reached out to grab Chen, his hands wrapping tightly around him to cling like a koala.

Chen shouldn’t have really taken advantage because he tried to pull away but the model was strong, his arms wrapping tighter around him. He is really going to kill Baekhyun tomorrow. But for now he’s going to enjoy the feel warmth of Sehun. Finding comfort in the man’s scent which is confusing because why does he smell like a baby, milky and sweet.

“I am going to spank you if you choose an unflattering outfit,” Baekhyun threatens when Chen pulls out one of his favorite pants.

“I don’t really understand why I am being dragged into this! I have a deadline Baekhyun. I need to finish this song!” Chen whines but Baekhyun just shakes his head putting on his shades as he throws all the suits from his closet over his bed.

“You need to stop moping over tall models especially if you have no intention of making a move on them.”

He frowns because after that night at Sehun, he hasn’t seen the model for a few nights. He thinks it’s because of his late night shoots and not because of anything else. He woke up to that morning with the model already gone, with a note and breakfast on the table asking him to eat it.

Chen hasn’t returned the pajamas he borrowed yet thinking that the model would seek him out knocking on his door to get it but apparently that didn’t happen at all. So he’s been wallowing the past few days and Baekhyun has finally had enough and plans to drag him out to perform at Suho’s club.

“Not all of us can attract whoever they want,” Chen says making Baekhyun shoot him a sad look. He hates showing off his insecurities but he really can’t help it especially when his last date was just traumatizing for him personally.

“We all know that isn’t true Dae!” Baekhyun frowns hugging Chen who melts in his best friend’s arms. “That’s why we need to go to the club just to show off what a tempting being you are.”

Before Chen could respond to that he hears noise outside his door. Immediately he rushes to peek outside if its finally his elusive neighbor. Sure enough he sees Sehun outside talking and laughing loudly with another man, he looks at the both of them who hasn’t noticed him yet as they carry on with their conversation.

He was about to go inside when Baekhyun yells finally catching the attention of both men who looks at Chen. The man beside Sehun smiles before reaching out his hand. The man whose relationship he has yet to determine with Sehun s very handsome with his large ears and tall, muscled stature.

“Hey. I’m Chanyeol. You must be Chen? Sehun told me a lot about you,” he says making Chen blush as Sehun scratches his head smiling shyly at him.

“Hey hyung. This is my best friend, he’s a model too,” Sehun says smiling.

Before Chen could even answer, the door to his apartment opens up some more revealing Baekhyun. Both men seem to be caught off guard with what his best friend is wearing especially Chanyeol whose mouth literally dropped seeing Baekhyun in a black suit and pretty eye make-up.

“Well, who do we have here?” Baekhyun asks eyes scanning over Chanyeol in interest as he rests his arm on the doorframe.

Chen rolls his eyes at his best friend’s actions but decides to go along with it since this is the first time Baekhyun would be introduced to the man he’s been pining on

“This is Sehun and his friend. They’re oth models, Sehun is the one living across from me” he introduces “Sehun, Chanyeol this is Baekhyun my attention seeking best friend”

Baekhyun only scowls before reaching to shake Sehun’s hand and Chanyeol’s whose hand seems to linger on his.

“So you’re the guy who allowed a sleepover with my best friend?’ Baekhyun asks motioning for the two to come inside Chen’s apartment. Chanyeol who seems to be put in a spell follows after with Sehun shooting a confused look at Chen if it’s okay to go in.

“Uh yeah cause he got locked out,” Sehun answers making Chen blush.

“It was your fault Baek for being so emotional,” he argues which makes Baekhyun pout at him.

“Be quiet and change already,” he orders sitting on the couch beside Chanyeol whose eyes are only focused on Baek like he is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. Sehun raising an eyebrow at his own best friend for acting like a puppy as he listens attentively to Baekhyun.

The two of them were supposed to just have a night of relaxation playing video games but he supposes this is a blessing in disguise that he finally got to enter inside Chen’s apartment.

“Anyway I’m glad you two are here” Baekhyun says changing the subject eyes now directed at Sehun and Chanyeol “me and Chen are going out tonight and we’d appreciate some feedback on our outfits if they’re appropriate or not.”

Baekhyun makes a show of standing up twirling around gracefully to better show his outfit how the black leather suit seems to cling at all the right angles on him. His pink lipstick and eye make-up accentuating his seductive face.

“You definitely look very amazing” Chanyeol comments earning a grin from Baekhyun who moved closer now.

“That means so much to me coming from you.” He replies smiling sweetly, the redness on his cheeks is definitely not because of the make up.

“Anyway, its Chen’s turn now though. Hoping you can actually give my friend good feedback about his looks” Baekhyun says looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chen only rolls his eyes standing up to head towards his room to wear the outfit Baekhyun had selected for him which is blood red suit that had “Could say the same thing about you Channie.” He says cheeks turning red and that is definitely not because of the make-up.

Chanyeol blushes at the nickname and moves closer as Sehun watches on confused because he’s never seen his friend act this way towards men since he had always dated girls. Then again he can’t deny how beautiful Baekhyun is but of course he sees Chen as more beautiful.

“So why are you getting all dolled up for?” Sehun asks shaking the two out of their eye-fucking.

“Oh we’re going to perform.” Baekhyun explains crossing his legs, the action greatly affecting Chanyeol who seems to suddenly be uncomfortable in his own pants.

“You know that Chennie is a songwriter right? we sometimes play around with his songs performing it at our friend’s club. A way to de-stress and all, you should come” He says eyes winking at Sehun “It’s going to be fun”

“Yeah we definitely should. I’d love to hear you sing” Chanyeol teases, hand resting on Baekhyun’s thigh who just smiles at the action. “and maybe more?”

“So yeah I think, this suit is too much don’t you think?” Chen asks coming in and the sight almost makes Sehun’s eyes to pop because where was his little angel. Right in front him the songwriter had totally did a 360 with his look. His messy black hair now styled into a perm, his face is all dolled up like Baekhyun completely seductive while wearing a deep red suit that is showing off his collarbones

“doesn’t he look sexy Sehunnie?” Baekhyun smirks motioning for Chen to do a twirl of his own to show off the fit of the suit “But of course my butt is still the best”

“Your ass is flat. You idiot” Chen hisses making Baekhyun squeak in protest pulling Chanyeol’s hand in disagreeing what he just said but Chen isn’t listening staring at Sehun who is captivated by this different look of his. If only Sehun knew what he’s like besides being his neighbor. He’d be so shocked, Baekhyun is right he should really act more on his crush so he decides to be more daring

“Do you like it Hunnie?” Chen smirks voice purring at seeing the man choking on his words settling for just nodding his head “You should really come tonight. It’s going to be very wild”

And this is how Chanyeol and Sehun found themselves, they’ve attended many club parties before but never something like this. The club had the usual people sitting on elegant chairs and couches, what was unexpected though was that it seemed to double as a BDSM club of sorts.

The four of them were lead inside quickly by the bouncer, the two best friends maneuvering them from the crown of people that were starting to settle down in their respective tables. It’s the first party at a club Sehun went to where there seems to be an absence of dancing despite there being a big stage in the middle. Blue and silver lights shining on it, they get dragged by Chen to a comfortable booth

“This is the best view in the club” Baekhyun says sitting down beside Chanyeol who hums as he rests his hand on Baekhyun’s knee who giggles leaning closer to the touch. A waiter brings them some drinks, one of them shooting a smile at Chen who smiles back.

Sehun is boiling inside with the sexy smirk that Chen just gave the waiter especially when Chen wraps those kitten lips of his around the straw of his drink hollowing his cheeks as he takes a sip.

“I never knew you were into these kinds of things hyung” Sehun says eyes heated watching as Chen slurps and swallows more of his drink. His eyes never leaving his mouth making Chen choke on his drink.

“I do this to de-stress Hunnie, we just help out our friend who owns this club that’s all.” He explains avoiding his gaze looking around to see people are now making out in their seats even Baekhyun who was now on Chanyeol’s lap, a strong arm wrapped around his waist as they giggle like school kids

He’s about to tell Baekhyun that they need to prepare already for the performance when he feels an arm around his neck. He couldn’t help but smile knowing who it is as he turns around as Suho hyung presses a soft kiss on his cheek

“So you’re the friends of Jongdae and Baekhyun huh” the man says looking at the both of them, Baekhyun giggling at the man

“Suho-hyung! We missed you!” Baekhyun says jumping up to the man’s arms who is now hugging both him and Chen. The two models looking on in jealousy as the two nuzzle into his neck. The man is also wearing the same amount of eye-make up as the two but the only difference is. he looks more dangerous especially with the way he is dressed wearing a red coat jacket and vest that was unbuttoned showing off his naked chest and torso. They can’t deny that Suho also looks amazing

Suho gently moves away reaching into his pocket for something while Chen and Baekhyun who were minutes ago focused on Sehun and Chanyeol were now attentively looking at Suho like puppies

“Uh yes we are” Chanyeol answers breaking the cuddle fest that seems to be going. Suho hums motioning the two to stand up properly as he seems to inspect their outfits and make up.

“Time for you to perform, sweet little babies.” Suho says as he takes out what seems to be jewelry attaching it on Baekhyun’s and Chen’s faces. If anything, the looks make them hotter than they already are, a pretty face chain on Baekhyun while a chain attached to a lip ring from Chen. Both men smiling up at Suho before smiling at Sehun and Chanyeol too.

Suho gives them each a peck on the cheek before patting their bums motioning for them to move on to prepare for the stage. The action makes the two models feel a mix of jealousy and confusion to their friendship

“The boys should’ve brought you here sooner. I should punish them for that” He says smirking as he traces a hand over both men’s chests. “Hoping you enjoy the performance”

When Suho said enjoy the performance, both models didn’t really expect for Chen and Baekhyun to be strutting up on stage as they danced sexily and made suggestive movements with the mike stand. Both of their voices captivating the audience as they looked at the two performers obviously undressing them with their eyes. It takes a lot of willpower to really not go there and pull them off stage. Chen transforming from the usual sweet and shy neighbor into this confident and flirtatious singer as he sways his hips all around the stage. Chanyeol had to hold Sehun back especially during the moments where Chen would go the edge of the stage and allowed a man to touch and pet his ass. The second moment being when he unbuttoned his coat revealing his naked chest that was decorated in gold glitter but that isn’t what made Sehun crazy.

The fact that his hyung was wearing gold rings around his nipples, hands now roaming across his chest as he is completely captured by the melody of the song singing his heart out.

As soon as the song was over, Sehun broke away from Chanyeol to grab at Chen while Baekhyun was grabbed by Chanyeol. Suho smiling at the scene as they went backstage to clearly occupy one of the rooms. He’d be having fun with the two models soon enough

“Who knew an innocent songwriter like you can move like that. I should punish you for moving like that. You know the power you hold and you grinderd around like that” Sehun growls pushing Chen face first into the wall. His knee going in between his legs to spread them. The rough treatment makes him moan at seeing another side of Sehun.

“Please Hunnie, I didn’t mean to….” He moans as Sehun nuzzles his throat while his hands have slipped inside his suit jacket to squeeze and touch his heated skin.

“To think I thought you were innocent hyung with that honeyed voice of yours and sweet lyrics you write” he whispers, hands now squeezing one of his pierced nipples making Chen cry out trying to get away but Sehun keeps him caged grinding down on his ass making him feel his clothed erection. “You actually participate in those things, maybe I should’ve left you there all chained up, legs spread with a plug up this fat ass of yours while people can play with you. Bet you’d like that huh?’

Chen could only whimper and moan at the lewd things Sehun was saying, gone was the cute boy who snuggled him a few nights ago. Here was a man who wanted to ruin him and he’d be lying if he wasn’t excited to finally have the man from his wet dreams debauch him

“moaning like a slut,” Sehun laughed. “But you need to stay still. After all you’ve been craving for me to ruin you right?” He brought his hand down hard against his rump. “Answer me. Would you like that?” Chen squealed and writhed, and Sehun spanked him again, just to hear that sound. “Well too bad because your slutty ways are over. You only belong to me now hyung. Your cunt belongs to me.”

“Yes, only yours Hunnie. I belong to you now.” Chen gasps when his hair is pulled back and Sehun is kissing him gently at first. His warm lips pressing softly on his while strong arms wrapped around his waist, soon the kiss became dirty with his mouth being pried open by Sehun’s tongue which he welcomed happily as the boy explored his mouth

“Gonna make sure you get the sex you need baby. Pleasure you so much you would never be satisfied by another man like I can” Sehun smirks thumb pressing the full lips open which he immediately sucks “Just tell me if you get uncomfortable okay? Tell me what your safeword is.”

Chen pauses sucking on his thumb thinking about it before smiling “ Bubble”

“You are such a silly shit, hyung”

He spent a thoroughly enjoyable few minutes fucking languidly in and out of the boy’s mouth. Keeping a tight grip on his hair to keep his head in place, Sehun played with Chen’s hole with his other hand, slipping two fingers in and out at a leisurely pace as he fucked his mouth. Chen responded by wriggling in his ropes, pushing back against Sehun’s thrusting fingers and greedily sucking on his cock, his hips thrusting into nothing as he tried desperately to give his cock some relief.

Sehun kept up the dirty talk for a while, enjoying the sight of Chen getting increasingly desperate for release. When he couldn’t wait any longer, gripping Chen’s head with both hands, he shoved in hard, and came instantly at the sight of the songwriter’s cheeks swelling over his thick cock. Chen sputtered and choked but Sehun held him in place, grinding his hips against the boy’s face and forcing him to swallow as he came and came, his seed spilling out of the sides of his mouth and trickling down his cheeks.

Wanting to make things more interesting and see how far Chen’s submissiveness can go. Especially with how sexy the man’s face is with his tear stained eyes , swollen lips and kitten like mouth dripping with cum still nursing on his cock trying to keep it hard

“Turn over,” he said, slapping his ass. “Hump the ground.”

Chen obeyed instantly, wriggling over on to his front, his mouth still gagged with Sehun’s cock. Sehun kept grinding his hips, reveling in the feel of Chen’s hot, wet mouth around his cock as he spilled down the boy’s throat. He picked up the riding crop and rained blows on Chen’s upturned ass. “Now hump! Up and down like a good little sub. Moan around my cock. Show me how much you like this.”

Held by his throat, Chen gasped and moaned, making sputtering noises around the thick cock filling his mouth. The sight of his sexy body writhing against the carpet triggered another burst of pleasure from Sehun, and he groaned aloud and moved his hips against the soft mouth, giving him the hard fucking they’d both been craving, keeping up his steady strikes on the wriggling ass.

He knew his hyung can’t last long anymore and so can he and he prefers if his next orgasms would be from the tight hole that he has been waiting to eat since they first met

“Come for me, slut.” He finally orders

Chen let out a sob, his eyes streaming, his whole body going rigid as he orgasmed. Sehun slumped back against the couch, letting him catch his breath while Sehun’s cock gradually softened in his mouth,. Sehun reached out and gently pushed the handle of the riding crop inside his ass, tip just playfully inserted around his rim, and Chen muttered a weak, muffled protest around Sehun’s cock. Chuckling, Sehun lay back to relax and after a few minutes gathers Chen in his arms to settle on his lap to recover for a bit.

He reaches down, hand wrapping around Chen’s member wanting to get his hyung’s cock hard.

“Hunnie please” Chen whines trying to pull away which earns him a twists on his nipples as punishment. Sehun leans down putting the pierced nipple in his mouth licking and sucking the hardened nub and its jewelry earning louder moans from the man as he gets played by his dongsaeng

“What is it that you want Hyung? You need to tell me” He asks, his soft self returning nuzzling his neck trying to get Chen to answer

“Your cock please, I’ve been wanting it for months now please.” He pouts as Sehun presses soft kisses on his face while his hands trace around his body.

“Okay. I’ll give it to you since you’ve been so good for me. I’ve wanted you so much too hyung. You don’t even know. Even before seeing you so seductive walking around. I’d still like you even in your cat pajamas” He confesses, eyes staring softly at Chen’s. he cant help but think how lucky he is to be with Sehun so soft and dominant at the same time.

“Right now though. I really wanna see your hole. Will you show it to me please?” He suggests and immediately Chen stands up walking over to one of the arm chairs in front of the couch. He hopped onto it and and then hooked each of his legs onto each of the chair’s arms—forcing his thighs to be obscenely spread. Chen slouched down slightly, letting his puckered entrance exposed. Sehun can’t help but immediately get hard at the sight as he follows and approaches him. Wanting to get a closer look at the hungry hole

“Do you even need prep hyung? I think Baekhyun already prepped you well enough for tonight. How many men were you expecting to ruin this huh?” Sehun asks, landing a hard slap on his ass making Chen moan.

“None Hunnie, I only want you to ruin me no one else. Please just stick it in” He begs wiggling his ass trying to get the younger to fuck him already. Like he said, he really didn’t need anymore prep after getting eaten out by Baekhyun this evening. As much as he enjoyed the many orgasms Sehun gave him, he really wants the next one to come from being stuffed from the model’s cock.

“I’m glad you know that you’re really going to get ruined and I think your best friend will too. Chanyeol and I agreed that after tonight both of you will just be craving for our cocks.” He says stroking his cock “Your holes are going to remember the shape and taste of it”

Sehun slotted himself in-between Chen’ legs, pressing the head of his leaking cock into where he was flushed hot and puckered up, twitching with an eagerness to be finally filled with the model’s girth and heat. Chen panted out whining of finally being stretched open by his dongsaeng’s dick. His thick cock stretching him as he pushes himself completely inside. He seemed to have blanked out a bit getting used to it.

He’s brought back to it when Sehun teasingly slaps his hard cock getting his attention.

“I’m gonna fuck you now okay? I can’t control it anymore” He says, not wanting to waste his time. The speed and severity of his thrusts was unlike any of Chen’s previous trysts. Sehun was fucking him with complete savagery and neediness of finally being inside him.

He was rough, but passionate. He cooed filthily into his ear whilst he kept up his rhythm, willing his hyung to moan out desperate pleas of “more” and “harder”. His thrusts eventually hitting his prostate causing him to moan out more.

Chen eventually is about to reach his limit but everytime he does. Sehun would slow down his pace to pull his nipples or take his cock out and slap his hole.

“Not yet, love.” He whispers pushing his cock in along with his fingers as he spread Chen’s hole wider. Wanting to push his cock as deep as it can get hitting the right switches until his hyung’s voice became hoarse from the screaming, saliva dripping down his chest completely lost in the pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, Sehun putting so much pleasure on his prostate. Hands tightening around his hips.

“I’m gonna cum Hyung!” Sehun groaned out in ecstasy and orgasmed. Chen could feel the model’s hot and thick release spewing into his gut. The rim of his abused hole fluttered involuntarily around the twitching cock. The feeling of the hot cum feeling him finally pushed him to follow after. Body shaking uncontrollably and his own cock spill another one of his loads onto his lean stomach.

Chen can only gasp exhausted head slack on the chair as he feels Sehun slowly pull out his cock and fingers. He enjoys the sight cum dripping out of his hyung’s debauched hole. Pressing a kiss on the reddened rim which earns a whine from Chen whose body is already so sensitive.

He helps the man off the chair carrying him to the bathroom. Chen is too tired to even move in his arms when he is put in the warm tub while Sehun helps clean him off. Once in awhile the man coos sweet nothings into his ear while pressing soft kisses all over his body.

“This means that you’re my boyfriend right, hyung?” Sehun asks after depositing Chen on the bed. His long arms wrapping around him as he nuzzles again into his neck like a koala

“of course Hunnie” Chen says voice soft, his own arm wrapping around Sehun’s waist to pull him closer

“Good! it now means that I’m the only one who you’ll sing to right? And who you’ll shower with kisses?”

Chen just chuckles, eyes slowly falling shut as Sehun rests his head on his chest. So maybe Chen won’t be killing Baekhyun anytime soon for all the shit he’s done so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream obsession! any errors and if it gave you a headache are all my fault and sorry if you read such a mess
> 
> Huge thanks to becharlatan for the beta!


End file.
